Pan Son
Pan (パン) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the granddaughter of the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball ''series, Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Gohan and the Human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. Attacks * 'Flight' – Pan can manipulate her ''ki to counter gravity and fly. * Ki Blast – A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. * Kamehameha – The legendary energy wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. She uses a yellow version named Atomic Side Blitz in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. It is also one of her Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Super Kamehameha – An advanced version of the Kamehameha invented by her grandpa Goku and one of her Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Gill Missile – One of Pan's attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. * Maiden's Rage – When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of the Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (she uses a series of slaps before the energy wave). Also used in Final Bout. ** Maiden Blast - A short-ranged version of Maiden's Rage, where combines the energy collected into each hand to create an large energy sphere directly in front of her. GT Pan's Ultimate Skill in''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse''. ** Maiden Flash – A weaker version of the Maiden's Rage. It is Kid Pan's super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Reliable Friend – Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in a fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. * Maiden's Burst – An Exploding Wave technique. Pan used this during her match against a giant in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. ** Maiden Burst - Pan's evasive skill in Xenoverse. Pan creates an explosion of pink clouds and sparks which propels her upwards diagonally. * Feint Shot - Uses Rapid Movement while moving sideways then suddenly reappears to fire off a pink-colored ki blast. One of GT Pan's Super skills in Xenoverse. * Masenko – An energy attack passed down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. * Afterimage Strike – A technique that allows one to move at high speeds and appear to disappear and reappear. One of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Explosive Wave – Pan uses an Explosive Wave on the planet M-2. * Saiyan Soul – A Power Up that is one of her Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Spirit Attack – A blue blast of energy fired from both hands used by Pan. Named and used in the''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game''. * Spirit Shot – A sparkling yellow energy ball with a pink outline. Named and used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Invisible Eye Blast – Pan uses this to destroy an alarm going off on the planet M-2. * Meteor Crash - One Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. * Rolling Hercule Punch - Her grandfather Mr. Satan's Megaton class punching technique is one of Pan's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Presumably Mr. Satan passed down the technique to his granddaughter. * Justice Rush - A super skill used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's super skills in Xenoverse. When using the technique she will say she learned it from her mother. * Justice Combination - A Ultimate Skill Rush technique used by Pan's mother in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego and one of GT Pan's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. Likely taught to her by her mother. * Dancing Parapara - The signature hypnotic dancing technique of the Para Brothers which Pan fell victim to on Beehay, is one of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse, while performing the dance she will regain stamina. * Prepare to be Punished - One of Pan's Super Skills in Xenoverse, where while pointing her finger she shouts "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Prepare Yourself!", then powering up causing an increase in some of her stats, though she also becomes unable to switch lock-on. Screenshots Milfs.PNG Super (23).jpg Super (22).jpg Super (21).jpg Super (20).jpg Super (19).jpg Super (18).jpg Super (84).jpg Super (83).jpg Super (82).jpg Super (81).jpg Super (80).jpg Super (63).jpg Super (62).jpg Super (61).jpg Super (60).jpg Super (59).jpg Super (58).jpg Super (57).jpg Super (47).jpg Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:GMILFS Category:Prodigy Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:MILFS Category:Superheroes Category:Divas Category:Flight Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Toonami Universe Category:Nicktoons Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Stealth Force Category:Army of Light Category:Slave Category:Body Adventure Category:Energy Projection Category:Earthling Category:Pilot Category:Veterans Category:Saiyan Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Z Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Superhuman Sight